Fan11/Presentations/Bizuko
Day I: Soviet Trumpeter Lander holds up the badge, which glints under the light. He holds it up to the viewer. Lander: 'Yep. Genuine Lamenter Badge, picked it off a battlefield from a war that hasn't happened yet. Since it's nature is anomalous I lopped a little off the price...Whaddya mean you don't know who the Lamenters are!? They're like, the 36th most famous Mercenary Group with a beorn member in the 8th quadrant of the known multiverse! Alright, lemme regale you with a tale of one of their jobs, a tale of battles! Chases! Explosions and songs by DottiR! A tale I call... ''The logo appears on a black background and slowly fades out and music fades in... Bright the shine in my horn exiled and forlorn, a damp night in Berlin - yes It opens on a decimated prison, torn asunder by battle and littered with the corpses of prison guards. The camera moves forward, going deeper into the prison which slowly becomes more and more destroyed, more and more corpses strewn about. Soaked in alcohol I walk up to a doll and say “how you look good” '' ''Finally it reaches a crater, in which lies are large mech that has been torn a part and piled up. On top of it kneels a woman, her back to the camera as she reaches back to it, her hand closes and the skin over her forearm shifts to reveal two gun barrels made of bone and flesh. She fires and it goes black. Rejections follow me around like a dagger in my back, I tell you man it hurts '' ''It cuts to an armoured kobold looking at a tablet through a metal mask, on it the woman from the prison. The kobold leans back, taking off her mask. 'Celen Kannon: '''We've got a job! ''The camera tilts to behind her, showing a hammock with someone inside. A younger Reten, wearing a red hoodie with "BEORN CLUB" across the front, sits up and tilts his head towards Celen. 'Reten: '''Kay, babe. I'll go tell the...*yawn*..others. ''I’ve come here to express myself ’cause I’m tired of these chains He attempts to get out of the hammock and falls onto his face. Pitiful. The camera cuts again, showing the entire group consisting of several familiar faces: Reten and Celen Kannon from before, Mad Dog, Primeval Thorn, The Bohemian as well as two new figures, another brown-furred beorn with an eyepatch and a three-piece suit and a miniature tank with a computer screen attached, the screen showing a pixellated face. '' ''I am tired of the strains, walking ‘cross the plains, take me in your arms The camera turns to show a red-haired woman in a suit of matching colour holding a clipboard. 'Ms. Rizzle: '''You must be the mercs. Reten, Celen, Mad Dog, Thorn, Bo, Mynis aand Slaughtersherm? '''Mynis: '''That's Governer Mynis! '''Ms. Rizzle: '''For the last time, Mynis, just because the entire state of Alaska got removed from Earth's landmass after being mass evacuated and you put a flag with your face on it does NOT make you an official Governer! ''Fire red, the stage I tread '' ''It cuts to before the beginning of the trailer, showing the fight between the woman and the prisoner guards. She has two of the strange organic ''weapons on her arms, firing them and easily killing the prison guards. '' Elevate me, celebrate me '' ''Her shoulder opens up to reveal a large machine of bone and flesh which folds out a large shield made of cartilidge to block shotgun blasts from a guard. It zooms out to show this is security footage being shown to the Lamenters by Helen Rizzle. Extroverted but full of fear The Soviet trumpeter Ms. Rizzle: 'This is your target. She's a fleshbot, an abomination of organic machinery and is HIGHLY dangerous...hence the large bounty. '''Celen Kannon: '''Riight. Where is she? ''To make them dance as fairies, oh, to make them sing along '' ''The building shakes. Mynis looks worried. So close to fever pitch and oh so close to happiness '' '''Ms. Rizzle: '''She's at the door. ''Celen leans out the window, the fleshbot is bombarding the door with gunfire. '' ''I’m tempted by their flesh oh I am tempted by their stare, I don’t think you dare '' ''Celen sharply inhales and puts on her mask. She walks towards the room's exit, kicking her chair out of the way in the process. 'Celen Kannon: '''Well...Lets get to work, assholes! ''’cause I am such a communist and I’m breaking down inside though the world is open wide drowning in it’s tide take me in your arms It cuts to the door being blasted off, The Lamenters waiting on the other side as the fleshbot, flanked by several UPF soldiers file in. The two groups clash, Reten blocks a sword strike with his own blade while firing into a Soldier's stomach, '' ''Fire red, the ground I tread '' ''Elevate me, celebrate me Slaughtersherm fires a round at a soldier Mynis is trying to fight with a switchblade, blowing the poor grunt to bits. Extroverted but full of fear The Soviet trumpeter Mad Dog unleashes cover fire from a gatling gun while Thorn rips a dude apart with her sickles. The Bohemian stabs the Fleshbot in the back as she blocks a punch from Celen, who fires a wrist rocket at point blank range. Fire red, the ground I tread Elevate me, celebrate me Extroverted but full of fear The Soviet trumpeter Day II: TriggerBound 2, Baybee Day III: You Are being Deceived The robot head is almost the same size as Lander, who is leaning on top of it. 'Lander: '''Eh? Cool right? I know this universe has Transformers as like, toys? But this is from a timeline where they're real. This is a real head? Is that kinda fucked up? I suppose so. So you buyin' or what? Oh right,since this universe has them as toys, lemme give you some fuckin advertisements for these guys. '''Transformers: Cybertronian Wasteland '''is ''not a Pro Skater game, that wasn't a good idea for a name but it's too late now shut up but in actuallity its a Hero-based Arena Shooter featuring a cast of all-new Autobots and Decepticons doing battle on a desolate and destroyed Cybertron, ravaged by the Great War. Here are some characters available in the base game. ' Manica Major ' '''Bio: '''Manica Major is a military commander of the Autobots who was a member in its earliest form, near the beginning of the Great War Manica was mortally wounded by a strike to the spark from Nova Prime. His body was put into stasis, locking him into limbo for thousands of years. He was eventually revived by Autobot medics, stabilizing his spark by connecting it to the Spark-powered Great Sword. Now Manica leads a group of rag-tag autobots on Cybertron, defending them and the Titan that lies dormant in Cybertron's core from the Decepticon strike force. '''Ouranus Bio: 'Ouranus was constructed in the middle of the war in a powerful body, designed as a personal guard for Megatron himself. After showing a capacity and lust for destruction he was eventually put in charge of his own Decepticon group, the Maraudercons. Armed with his Magnabolt Railgun the Maraudercon leader seeks to control Cybertron's Titan and use him to commit genocide on all organic species, cyberforming their planets and creating a Cybertronian Empire surpassing even the Decepticons. ' Mayday ''' '''Bio: '''Mayday is an accomplished Autobot field medic who worked at the infamous Garrus-9 prison. During Overlord's breakout of the facility she was disfigured by a Decepticon and left for dead. Upon stabilizing her own health and escaping the facility before the Wreckers arrived. The attack changed her outlook on life and the War. She would continue to heal her friends, but also began training as a combatant not only to fight against Decepticons viciously but to eventually gain revenge on the Decepticon who attacked her. '''Quietus '''Bio: '''Quietus is a Decepticon assassin like no other, using large claws to rip out Autobot's sparks and supercharge them into explosives. Quietus was turned into the perfect solider by Shockwave, his body modified and his mind altered in order to create the perfect anti-Autobot weapon. Due to this Quietus is completely incapable of acting out of combat, simply standing still until Ouranus gives him a mission or he sees an Autobot. Day IV: Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory 2, baybee. Day IV: Shall I Tell You a Tale? Category:Fan11 Showcase